villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry Hook
'Harry Hook '''is the secondary antagonist in the 2017 Disney Channel movie ''Descendants 2 ''and it's prequel novel ''Rise of The Isle of The Lost. ''He is Uma's best friend and first mate. He was portrayed by Thomas Doherty. Appearance Harry is a tall, broad, teen with tan skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a torn tank top with a sleeveless leather coat and a black leather pirate hat, black torn trousers and dark brown boots. He also wears guy liner. He for some reason wears a hook for a hand despite having two hands unlike his father. He is also seen wearing a proper coat during the evening hours which looks very similar to his normal coat but with sleeves. History ''Rise of The Isle of The Lost In the prequel novel he is seen when he first joins Uma's pirate crew as her first mate. He helps her in building her crew and they recruit a vast number of people including Gil. He helps her find the trident of King Triton however Mal and the others retrieve it in the end up. Descendants 2 Harry appears once again as Uma's right hand and is mostly seen either by her side or off doing his own thing. He is shown to be a bully after stealing money from Dizzy Tremaine that she earned from cutting Mal's hair for her, after a brief confrontation with Mal Harry strides off with pride even going as far as to eat gum that was previously in Mal's mouth. He is also seen sadistically tormenting Gil as punishment for unintentionally insulting Uma. During the battle on the Lost Revenge he fights Jay and ends up losing his hook after Jay dropped it into the water tauntingly much to his annoyance as he dived in to retrieve it. Harry appears later in the fish and chip shop watching Uma's attempt at freeing them from the Isle with the rest of the crew on television. Personality Harry is a sadistic, wild, sneaky, sly individual who appears to be slightly insane. He is singularly loyal to Uma, following her orders without question or complaint. His greatest joy is frightening people, whether with violence or acting in a friendly and even flirtatious manner to make them uncomfortable, such as stroking Mal's hair with his hook while thinking aloud about hurting her. Harry also usually demonstrates his strength and dominance over others shown when he usually abuses and steals hard earned money from Dizzy Tremaine. Harry is only seen vulnerable once in the film, when Jay manages to steal his hook. When Jay tauntingly dropped it into the sea, Harry dove in to retrieve it without hesitation. Trivia * He is most likely CJ's half brother since despite the two having the same father they look and sound almost nothing alike with Harry having paler skin, dark hair and Scottish heritage while CJ appears with more Spanish American heritage with tanner skin and blonde hair. * He was Mal's first love interest. * He is Uma's childhood friend, but also appears to have a crush on her. * In a deleted scene Harry kisses Gil, thus making him the first Disney villain to kiss someone else of the same gender. * In real life Dove Cameron and Thomas Doherty (who portray Mal and Harry respectively) are actually dating. Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Perverts Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini